duchinasdwochfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Kotka151
Oguł Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle (Angielski. Twiligith'' zmiesch'' Sparkl iskierka) — Skrzydlaty Jednorożec(dawniej, jedna z głównych postaci serialu, Księżniczka Equestrii, najwierniejsza uczennica Księżniczki Luny. Młodsza siostra Shining Armora i szwagierka Księżnicżki Mi Amory Cadenzy. Wyróżnia się nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami i wiedzą magiczną. Urodzona w Canterlocie]], obecnie mieszka w zamku(w sali gdzie jest pełno książek i ma blisko do biblioteki) nadal w Canterlot wraz ze swym asystentem, małym smokiem Spikeiem. Reprezentuje Klejnot Magii. Jej zwierzątkiem jest sowa o imieniu Sowalicja. 'ps' Tu mogą pojawić się wymysły! Powstawanie Lauren Faust stworzyła Twilight Sparkle na wzór kucyka o imieniu Twilight, który pojawił się w pilotowym odcinku Rescue at Midnight Castle, z 1984 roku. Kolory Twilight Sparkle były wzorowane na kucyku Twilight Twinkle, który miał jednak odrobinę inną grzywę i ogon od obecnej Twilight. Twilight potrafiła się teleportować, natomiast Twilight Twinkle uwielbiała oglądanie świetlików. Twilight Sparkle ma cechy obu tych kucyków, potrafi bowiem zarówno się teleportować oraz czasami ogląda gwiazdy. 'Sceptycyzm' Twilight nie przejmuje się przesądami i nie wierzy w nic, co nie zostałoby, w sposób naukowy, wyjaśnione. Pokazuje nam swój sceptycyzm na początku odcinka "Końska plotka". Podczas gdy jej przyjaciele są przekonani, że Zecora to zła czarownica, ona i Apple Bloom nie dowierzają i starają się całą zaistniałą sytuację jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić. Później, kiedy "dowody" wskazują na to, że Zecora zamierza zjeść Apple Bloom, Twilight odrzuca na bok swoje przekonania i również posądza zebrę o złe zamiary. Na końcu okazało się, że Zecora przygotowywała tylko napar, który miał pomóc kucykom w pozbyciu się dolegliwości, nabytych po dotknięciu niebieskich kwiatów, zwanych "Czarci żart". Podobna sytuacja zaistniała w odcinku "Różowa intuicja", kiedy Twilight bardzo długo nie chciała uwierzyć, że Pinkamina Dane Pie potrafi przewidywać co się wydarzy, jednak w końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że chociaż nie da się tego wyjaśnić, to się dzieje i trzeba to zaakceptować. 'Magia' Twilight Sparkle posiada niezwykle imponujące zdolności magiczne, na których studiowanie poświęca prawie cały czas wolny. Spike]], w odcinku "Chwalipięta" nazywa Twilight najbardziej uzdolnionym jednorożcem w Canterlot, a Księżniczka Luna wspomina o jej niezwykłej mocy w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi]]". Magia Skrzydlatych jednorożców (i jednorożców) wymaga skupienia, wysiłku i zaangażowania, co Twilight wyjaśnia swojemu asystentowi w odc. "Różowa intuicja" oraz Znaczkowej Lidze w odc."Znaczkowa Liga". Niemniej jednak, bez trudu zbiera jabłka z drzew i wsadza je do wiadra, przemienia myszy w konie, czy naprawia walącą się tamę. Twiligith Sparkle przenosząca ciężkie przedmioty z użyciem magii (telekinezy)]]Jak bardzo utalentowana by nie była, czasem zdarza jej się popełniać błędy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" rzuca zaklęcie na parasprajty, aby te przestały wyjadać jedzenie mieszkańcom. Wtedy owady odkładają na bok żywność i zabierają się za zjadanie wszelkich innych przedmiotów, np: stołów, czy budynków. Kiedy w odcinku Pożegnanie zimy" chce pomóc w przygotowaniach do nadejścia wiosny na farmie Sweet Apple, ożywia pług, aby ułatwić sobie pracę. Niestety traci kontrolę nad maszyną, która sieje zniszczenia na polach. Twilight Sparkle posiada zdolność do teleportacji, która była też popularna wśród jednorożców poprzedniej generacji. Pierwszy raz teleportuje się w "Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2", kiedy szarżuje na Nightmare Sun w celu zabezpieczenia Klejnotów Harmonii. Teleportuje się również na krótkich dystansach w sadzie rodziny Apple, aby być bliżej Applejck, a także aby uciec wraz z Spike'iem od goniących za nią kucyków. Teleportuje się wiele razy w odc. "Lekcja zerowa]]", pozornie bez większego wysiłku. Twilight wykorzystuje różne zaklęcia, między innymi: *"Zaklęcie 16", którego Twilight używa aby wiatr uśpił małą niedźwiedzicę kołysanką. *"Zaklęcie 25": Na twarzach Spike'a, Snipsa i Snails'a rosną wąsy *Tworzy przelotne znaczki na boku Apple Bloom]] w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga]]", niestety bezskutecznie. *"Zaklęcie ożywienia", którego używa w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy]]", aby wprawić w ruch swój pług. *Zamienia skały, liście i gałęzie na strój formalny urach oraz wyczarowuje skrzydła dla Rarity]] w odcinku "Ponad Dżwiękowe bum". *Wykrywa kamienie szlachetne w odcinku "Kucyki i psy]]", "kopiując" zaklęcie Rarity]]. *Doprowadza do wylęgu Spike'a w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". *Zamienia jabłko w karocę oraz myszy w konie. *"Memory spell", które przywraca jej przyjaciółki do pierwotnego stanu, w "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2" *"Want it, Need it spell", które sprawia, że dany obiekt jest pożądany przez każdego, kto na niego spojrzy *Odsyła nieprawdziwe klony Pinkaminy Dane Pie z powrotem do lustrzanego jeziorka. *Używa niedokończonego zaklęcia Star Swirla Brodatego, które zamienia znaczki oraz przeznaczenia w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie". W pierwszym sezonie jej róg świecił zazwyczaj białym blaskiem, a czarowanie obiekty purpurowym. Począwszy od trzeciego odcinka drugiego sezonu, magia Twilight jest przedstawiana za pomocą jasnego blasku koloru magenta. Dzięki potrafi naśladować magię Sombry. W odc. "Sposób na zaklęcie" dokończyła zapomniane i porzucone zaklęcie Star Swirla Brodatego dzięki Magii Przyjaźni. 'Znaczek' Jako młody kucyk, Twilight była świadkiem ceremonii, podczas której Księżniczka Luna unosi Księżyc. To wydarzenie wywarło na niej tak duży wpływ, że postanowiła zacząć studiować magię. Następnie rodzice zapisali ją do szkoły Księżniczki Luny, ale by się do niej dostać, Twilight musiała najpierw zdać egzamin wstępny, który polegał na doprowadzeniu smoczego jajka do wyklucia. Twilight próbowała to zrobić, ale bez skutku. Wtem nastąpił jednak wybuch, który wyzwolił w młodej adeptce magii jej ukrytą moc, powodując tym samym wyklucie jajka, ale i urośnięcie smoka do niebotycznych rozmiarów oraz zamienienie rodziców Twilight w kaktusy. Na miejsce na szczęście przybywa Księżnicżka Luna i pomaga Twilight zapanować nad tym wszystkim. Księżniczka Luna stwierdza iż panna Sparkle ma niezwykły talent i proponuje by została jej osobistą uczennicą. Nasza bohaterka jest wręcz wniebowzięta. W taki oto sposób zdobywa swój uroczy znaczek. 'Canterlot' Pierwszy raz widzimy Twilight Sparkle w Canterlocie, gdzie odkrywa powrót Księżniczki Celestji. Mieszka w domu pełnym książek , gdzie szczyci się byciem najzdolniejszą uczennicą Księżniczki Luny. Została zaproszona na przyjęcie przez znajome kucyki jednak zignorowała je i pobiegła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Klejnotach Harmonii. Później została poprosżona przez Księżniczkę Lune aby nadzorować przygotowania do Zimowego Święta Księżyca,wiadomo również że do Canterlot przeprowadziły się jej nowe przyjaciułki.Luna jest z niej dumna. Taki mały pomysł z RD Mam pomysł aby zmienić RD w skrzydlatego Jednorożca i księżnicże(i wsżystkim księżnicżką wysokość na taką jaką ma Tja). 'Ciekawostki' *Jej magia jest takiego koloru jak jej brata i mamy. *Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła początek imienia (Twilight) po mamie. *Ma suknię zamiast naszyjnika jak inne księżniczki. *Kiedy czasami patrzymy na Twilight z przodu, jej różowy pasek na grzywie ma "ostrzejszy" kolor, niż kiedy widzimy ją np. z profilu. Jest to widoczne np. w czasie koronacji Twilight na księżniczkę.